Sous Les Apparences CHAP 6!
by kojiboshi
Summary: Yamato a un secret qui risque fort de compliquer sa vie au lycée. Taito. CHAPITRE 6!
1. Default Chapter

Ouh, une nouvelle fic de moi sur Digimon, ça faisait longtemps !! Pour ce qui le demande, je ferais une suite de "Une simple histoire", mais je n'ai pour le moment pas l'idée de départ, mais ne vous en faîtes pas, je suis en train d'y réfléchir ! Bon, bref une nouvelle fic, Taito bien sûr, venant de moi c'est évident, mais un peu spéciale ^^. En fait, ça traîner dans mon cahier depuis longtemps, et je me suis dite que si je voulais la finir un jour, il fallait que je la poste, donc voilà.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Sous Les Apparences - Chapitre 1 -  
  
  
  
"Yamato, qu'est-ce que tu fais, il est tard, tu devrais déjà être couchée à cette heure !!" "Je sais Papa, mais je suis trop nerveuse pour dormir." "C'est à cause de l'uniforme ?" "Hum.comment vont-ils réagir lorsqu'ils vont me voir dans l'uniforme des filles du lycée ?" "Mais tu es une fille ! Il ne fallait pas laisser ce mensonge s'installer." "Oui, mais il est trop tard."  
  
***  
  
'Je m'appelle Yamato Ishida, demain, c'est le premier jour de ma vie de lycéenne, et à cause de ce foutu uniforme tous mes amis vont savoir que je suis une fille. Où est le problème me direz-vous, après tout, je suis une fille. Le problème, c'est que depuis quatre ans, ils pensent tous que je suis un garçon.mais laissez moi vous expliquer comment tout cela a commencé.'  
  
***  
  
'Pfff, je me demande bien pourquoi Papa a voulu que je participe à ce camp de vacances, ah oui, pour me faire des amis, il me trouve trop solitaire. La bonne blague, comme si j'avais besoin d'amis, d'ailleurs qui pourrait bien être mon ami parmi tous ces enfants.'  
  
Pour vérifier si j'avais raison ou pas, j'ai scruté les enfants du bus. Près de moi il y en avait quatre, Mimi, Sora, Jyou et Izzy. Quatre qui sont désormais mes amis, comme le monde est étrange, mais voilà ce que j'ai pensé d'eux à l'époque :  
  
'Alors, une fille avec un grand chapeau, tout de rose vêtue. Ca m'a l'air d'être une fashion-victim, y'a peu de chance que je m'entende avec.' 'L'autre fille, peut-être, elle a l'air un peu garçon manqué sur les bords, comme moi. On est presque habillées de la même façon, sauf qu'elle a ce drôle de chapeau.mais y'a quelque chose qui me gêne, elle a l'air de vouloir se mêler de tout.' 'Sinon, on a un petit malin qui emmène son ordi en camping, en plus il est tout petit et un hypochondriaque, ça fait au moins dix fois que je l'entends se plaindre d'une allergie depuis le départ.'  
  
Je m'apprêtais à scanner le reste du bus lorsqu'une voix derrière moi m'interrompit.  
  
"Mattie !!"  
  
En me retournant, je vis mon petit frère Takeru. Je ne l'avais presque pas vu depuis le divorce de nos parents.  
  
"TK !! Tu es aussi dans ce camp de vacances ?" "Oui, Maman a trouvé que ce serait bien que je me fasse de nouveaux amis." "Papa a pensé ça aussi."  
  
Je voyais ce voyage d'un très mauvais ?il, mais désormais, comme je savais que mon petit frère était là, il s'éclairait. A côté de TK, il y avait un garçon avec une très grosse masse de cheveux bruns, Taichi, sur le moment je l'ai trouvé assez mignon, même s'il n'avait pas l'air très intelligent à sourire comme un idiot à tout va.  
  
En fait, c'est après que tout c'est compliqué. Arrivés au camp, nous avons été assignés à des bungalows, les filles et les garçons avaient été séparés. J'ai fini par trouvé mon nom sur la liste des garçons. J'allais faire rectifier l'erreur lorsque j'ai vu que j'allais être avec Takeru. Alors je me suis dite qu'un petit mensonge de quelques semaines n'allait pas me tuer, et il valait le coup si je pouvais rester avec mon petit frère. J'ai don été lui parler.  
  
"Takeru !" "Mattie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" "Ecoute-moi bien TK, on va être dans le même bungalow." "C'est vrai ? Dis, c'est vrai ?? Vrai de vrai ???" "Oui, mais à une condition." "Laquelle, laquelle ??" "Et bien, il faudra que je me fasse passer pour un garçon, donc il faudra que tu dises que je suis ton grand frère."  
  
Il accepta. Au début tout se passa bien, et puis nous avons été projetés dans le digimonde. J'ai continué de mentir pour pouvoir m'occuper de TK. Si les autres, et surtout Tai, avaient su que j'étais une fille, jamais ils ne m'auraient laissée seule avec lui pour le protéger. Bien sûr cette situation n'a pas toujours été facile.  
  
Elle m'a valu un bon nombre de disputes avec Taichi et même quelques coups échangés, cependant cela m'a permit de me faire des amis formidables et surtout de devenir "LE" meilleur ami de Taichi après notre retour. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était devenu trop tard pour dire la vérité et aujourd'hui, quatre ans après, ils ne savent toujours rien. Ils risquent d'être grandement surpris demain.  
  
***  
  
Pour Yamato, la journée avait commencé sans encombre, en effet elle n'avait aucun cours de communs avec tai ou Sora, mais elle allait les voir à l'heure du déjeuner, Jyou serait là aussi. La fin de la matinée arriva, Sora, Jyou et Taichi se retrouvèrent dans le parc pour manger.  
  
"Vous avez vu Matt aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Sora. "Non, j'avais pas de cours communs avec lui." Répondit Tai. "Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas aperçu de la matinée." Fit Jyou. "Je me demande où il est ." "Mais je suis là !" Fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Tai la reconnu aussitôt et pencha la tête en arrière en souriant pour accueillir son ami.  
  
"Salut Matt !"  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut estomaqué et tomba à la renverse. En effet là où il s'attendait à voir Matt, il découvrit de longues jambes nues avec des chaussettes tombantes comme c'était la mode chez les jeunes filles. En levant les yeux plus haut, il vit la jupe et la veste de l'uniforme féminin du lycée d'Odaiba, et sur les épaules cascadaient des boucles blondes encadrant des yeux bleu glacier.  
  
"Matt ?!?" Firent trois voix en même temps, Jyou et Sora faisant écho à l'étonnement de Tai. "Ahahahah.euh, oui, surpris.?."  
  
Sora repris la première ses esprits.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ? T'as perdu un pari ?" "Non, c'est juste que les filles doivent porter cet uniforme, tu le porte bien toi, Sora."  
  
Les yeux de Taichi doublèrent de volume.  
  
"Tu veux dire que.que tu es une fille ???" "Hum." "Mais toutes ces années ??"  
  
Yamato savait bien que cette question allait forcément arriver et malgré ses raisons, elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient les accepter.  
  
"En fait cela a commencé avec une erreur au camp de vacances, et puis pour pouvoir rester avec Takeru, j'ai dit que j'étais un garçon, après, c'était trop tard.J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.Ce n'était pas mon intention de vous mentir tout ce temps."  
  
Malgré ses explications, Yamato sentait bien que les autres lui en voulaient, en fait, surtout Taichi. Après tout cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle prétendait être SON meilleur ami, il devait se sentir trahi.La sonnerie annonçant la fin du repas la sauva de cette situation tendue et elle fit une rapide sortie prétendant aller en cours.  
  
"Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai cours de l'autre côté de l'école." "Attends-moi, je viens, j'ai cours avec toi." "C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.A plus les gars !"  
  
***  
  
Sora et Yamato marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs du lycée. Sora n'arrêtait pas de la scruter, cherchant à vérifier par elle-même si tout cela n'était pas une blague. Mais aucun doute, Yamato était bien une fille, peut-être même la plus belle fille de l'école. Elle se mit alors doucement à rigoler.  
  
"Pffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh." "Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" "C'est Mimi qui va être déçue." "Pourquoi ?" "Et bien pour être franche, elle et moi avions le béguin pour toi. Hahahahah." "Quoi ?!?" Les yeux de Yamato s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "Ben quoi, tu étais 'grand', 'blond' avec de superbes yeux bleus, 'indépendant' et tu ne réagissais pas comme les autres garçons... Maintenant je sais pourquoi, hahahahaah." "Pas trop déçue ?" "Bof, je perds un amoureux mais gagne une amie, et comme Mimi est aux USA, tu n'auras pas d'excuses pour ne pas venir à des soirées filles avec moi !" "On verra, on verra." "Ah, mais c'est tout vu, allez viens, on va être en retard."  
  
Sur ce, la jeune tenniswomen entraîna sa nouvelle amie par le bras presque courant dans les couloirs. Au passage elles bousculèrent quelques garçons, mais aucun ne pouvait rester fâchés face aux sourires d'excuses qu'elles leur faisaient. 'Finalement, cela a peut-être du bon d'être une fille', pensa Yamato en atteignant sa classe.  
  
***  
  
De leur côté, Taichi et Jyou étaient restés un peu abrutis par cette nouvelle, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on apprenait qu'un de ses meilleurs amis étaient en fait une fille.  
  
"Et bien, qui l'eut cru." Finit par lâcher Jyou.  
  
Comme unique réponse il obtint un grognement de Taichi, celui-ci ne se sentant pas d'humeur à tenir une conversation digne de ce nom.  
  
"N'empêche que je me demande comment on a pu être aveugle à ce point." Continua le garçon à lunettes. Le sourcil interrogateur de son ex leader le força à développer sa pensée. "C'est vrai, tu l'as vu, c'est certainement la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée." "Tu n'as qu'à lui demander de sortir avec toi si elle te plaît tant." Fut la seule réponse de Taichi avant qu'il ne se dirige vers sa classe, laissant Jyou complètement dubitatif devant sa réaction. 'Pourquoi pas', se dit-il au bout d'un moment avant d'aller lui aussi en cours.  
  
***  
  
En s'asseyant à sa place, Taichi ne put s'empêcher de continuer de ruminer. Yamato était une fille. UNE FILLE !! Et tout ce que Jyou était capable de dire c'est qu'il sortirait bien avec. Il apprend qu'un de ses meilleurs amis est une fille, donc qu'elle l'a trahi et tout ce à quoi il pense c'est qu'elle est belle !!  
  
Mais merde, Yamato les avait trahis, ça y est, le mot était lâché, trahi. Oui, Tai se sentait trahi. Trahi par la personne qu'il avait considérée comme son meilleur ami pendant quatre ans. Que Yamato soit une jolie fille ou pas, il s'en fichait royalement, ce qu'il pensait c'était à la confiance qu'il avait en lui et qui en une demi-heure avait été totalement bafouée. Et puis fille ou pas cela restait Yamato.  
  
A suivre.  
  
J'espère que ça vous a plus, si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire (tourne son regard vers le bouton des reviews.)  
  
Carine^^ 


	2. chap 2

Le deuxième chapitre, déjà ^^;; Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous avez aussi vite accroché à l'histoire, maintenant, je suis obligée d'écrire la suite. C'est quand même dur à faire, parce que franchement, je ne vois pas du tout Yama en fille.Mais bon, j'ai commencé, faut bien que je continue, enfin dans la prochaine histoire que j'écrirai (sûrement quand celle-ci sera finie, donc je ne sais pas du tout quand !!), Matt sera un garçon!!!!! Je m'excuse aussi pour ce long délai, mais en fait, j'ai quasiment écris tout le chapitre 3 (qui sera un peu plus court que celui-ci), avant le 2 ^^;;; Mais bon, la prochaine fois, ca ira plus vite du coup.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Sous Les Apparences - Chapitre 2 -  
  
  
  
Cela faisait maintenant un mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Yamato était vite devenue la coqueluche de la gent masculine qui craquait littéralement pour son physique encore un peu androgyne, sa chevelure blonde et ses magnifiques yeux bleus.  
  
Jyou était loin d'être le dernier à lui faire la cour et il profitait bien du fait d'être un de ses amis de longue date. Il ne la quittait pas d'une semelle, lui portant ses livres et lui tenant les portes. Yamato était quelque peu agacée par ce comportement. Pendant quatre ans il l'avait prise pour un garçon et ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau et maintenant, du jour au lendemain il était prêt à faire ses quatre volontés.  
  
Sora, elle, profitait de la popularité de la blonde pour se faire connaître des garçons de l'école et même si elle était un peu jalouse, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elles passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble. Yama était heureuse d'avoir de nouveau une amie avec qui partager les joies simples de l'adolescence, telles qu'aller manger une glace pour parler des gars de la classe ou des prochaines soldes. En fait tout cela était nouveau pour elle mais elle apprenait à l'aimer.  
  
La seule ombre au tableau était Tai. Il lui faisait toujours la tête depuis la rentrée, ne lui adressant la parole que pour le strict nécessaire et pour montrer un minimum de courtoisie. Cette attitude peinait beaucoup Yamato, elle avait essayé de parler au brun, mais en vain. Il avait prétexté avoir trop de travail à faire et être trop fatigué par ses entraînements de foot pour lui parler. Stupide excuse. Stupide Tai. Et elle croyait qu'il était son meilleur ami.  
  
***  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, Jyou était assis seul à une table en train de noter des choses dans un petit carnet noir. Il était tellement pris dans ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas Taichi s'approcher. Ce dernier resta un moment à regarder son ami tout en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Comme le garçon à lunettes ne réagissait pas à sa présence, il toussota.  
  
"Hum, hum." "Oh, Taichi, je ne t'avais as vu !" "Visiblement non, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" "Je suis en train de noter le nom des garçons qui ont approché Yamato aujourd'hui, et ce qu'elle leur a dit." "T'en as pas marre d'être comme ça avec Matt ?" "Y.A.M.A.T.O, pas Matt, c'est une fille Tai !!" "Ouais, c'est ça, peut importe. T'en as pas marre quand même ?" "Non, et à chaque gars qu'elle repousse, je me dis que j'ai un peu plus de chance." "N'importe quoi, tu ferais mieux de carrément lui parler si c'est que ça." "NON !!! Enfin, j'attends le moment propice" Fit Jyou en rugissant. "C'est ça.Tu viendras pas pleurer quand elle se sera trouver quelqu'un. Non mais regarde-la, et dire qu'avant elle avait des problèmes relationnels !"  
  
Devant eux se trouvait en effet Yamato, discutant plaisamment avec un groupe de fille de l'école et essayant d'empêcher un quelconque garçon de payer pour elle. Ah oui, son vieux copain Matt avait bien changé. Toujours avec sa petit cours maintenant, toutes les filles voulant être son amie, et tous les gars voulant sortir avec elle. C'était étrange qu'elle n'ait pas encore accepté l'offre de l'un d'eux.  
  
"Tu as raison Tai, c'est elle. Bon, je vais aller lui porter son plateau !" "Pfff.Moi je vais aller manger avec l'équipe de foot si c'est comme ça."  
  
Et une nouvelle fois, Taichi laissa ses anciens amis pour aller manger avec les membres de son équipe de foot. Ses conversations animées avec Matt lui manquaient souvent, mais aujourd'hui, de quoi aurait-il pu parler, de vêtements ou de garçons ? Ah, la bonne blague, mieux valait les blagues lourdes des footballeurs.  
  
"Et Tai, tu restes pas avec ton copain pour manger ?" Fit l'un de ses coéquipiers "Jyou ? Ah non, il ne parle que de Yamato de toutes façons et ca me gonfle grave !" "C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, moi j'en ferais bien mon dessert !!!" Fit un autre. "Non mais vous vous écoutez des fois ? J'y crois pas, vous aussi vous n'avez qu'elle en tête ?" "Je vois pas ce que tu as contre elle. Elle est belle et intelligente." Répondit leur gardien. "Ca ça me regarde." Maugréa Taichi.  
  
***  
  
Les jours passaient toujours de la même façon, Yamato essayant de semer Jyou sous les rires de Sora et les regards désapprobateurs de Taichi. Pourtant aujourd'hui n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres jours, car aujourd'hui un nouvel élève était attendu en classe. Les prédictions sur son apparence allaient bon train en attendant la sonnerie de début des cours.  
  
"Je me demande comment il sera." Fit pensivement Sora. "Comment fais-tu pour être sûre qu'il s'agira d'un garçon ?" Demanda curieusement Yamato. "Ahaha, j'ai mes sources." Lui répondit la rouquine avec un sourire énigmatique. "T'as du regarder ça quand t'as apporter les papiers en salle des profs la dernière fois." Supposa l'une de leurs camarades de classe.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors sur leur professeur et sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns assez clairs et aux yeux verts. Il était d'allure assez athlétique et nul doute qu'il intégrerait rapidement l'une des équipes du lycée. Pourtant avec ses mèches courtes légèrement en bataille, il n'avait pas l'air ahuri comme certain des sportifs de cette école.  
  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Aki Tsuno." Fit le garçon. "Bien Aki, il y a une place à côté de Taichi, vas-y." Répondit le professeur.  
  
Il traversa la classe en silence sous les regards de tous ses nouveaux camarades de classe. Il faut bien avouer qu'il avait l'air sympa et qu'il était plutôt bien de sa personne. Même Yamato se surprit à le dévisager lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle et elle détourna vite son regard en rougissant quand il lui fit un grand sourire éclatant. Taichi quant à lui, le regarda d'un air morne s'asseoir à sa droite.  
  
"Salut, je suis Aki." "J'avais compris quand tu t'es présenté, tu sais." Répondit Taichi. "Oui, c'est sûr. Tu t'appelles comment ?" "Oh, excuse, moi c'est Taichi Yagami, mais tu peux m'appeler Tai." "Alors enchanté Tai, je suis sûr qu'on va devenir de grands amis." Sourit Aki.  
  
***  
  
Aki s'avéra vite être un excellent joueur de football et devint l'un des coéquipiers titulaires de Taichi très rapidement. Ainsi les deux jeunes gens devinrent très proches. En fait Tai se comportait avec le garçon aux yeux verts comme il le faisait avant avec Yamato du temps où ils étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Cette situation peinait beaucoup la jeune fille, car elle comprenait bien qu'il lui avait trouvé un remplaçant. Désormais ses espoirs que leur amitié puisse renaître de ce chaos étaient totalement anéantis. Finalement, la première impression était la bonne, Taichi n'était qu'un crétin dont les cheveux prenaient la place du cerveau.  
  
"Dis-moi Tai, tu connais la fille blonde qui est là-bas ?" Demanda Aki en montrant la direction de Yamato. "Yamato ? Ouais, bof, j'm'en fous en fait, pourquoi ?" Fut la réponse oh combien intelligente de Tai. "Je sais pas, elle arrête pas de regarder vers nous." "T'as peut-être un ticket." Fit laconiquement Taichi. "Ou, toi peut-être."  
  
Taichi sembla s'étouffer avec ce qu'il était en train de manger. Il réussit à reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal et regarda de façon incrédule Yamato puis Aki.  
  
"Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait vraiment !!" Rit-il. "Bon, OK, dans ce cas, c'est à moi qu'elle s'intéresse. J'ai plutôt de la chance, non ?" "Si tu veux, c'est pas moi qui courrais après elle." "Pourquoi ? Tu ne la trouve pas à ton goût, ou alors tu n'aimes pas les filles ?" "Non, mais t'es pas bien Aki !! C'est pas ça le problème, et puis j'ai mes raisons."  
  
Aki passa le reste de sa journée à essayer de faire cracher le morceau à Taichi. Pourquoi semblait-il détester Yamato à ce point ? Sa persévérance finit par payer après leur entraînement de foot. Il ne restait plus qu'eux dans les vestiaires et alors Tai se mit à parler.  
  
"Donc, tu es prêt à me dire pourquoi tu la déteste ?" "OK, Aki, t'as gagné, et puis si je te dis rien, tu vas pas arrêter de me tanner, alors autant que je le fasse maintenant." "Oui, bien." Fit joyeusement le dit Aki. "Et bien je lui en veux car à cause d'elle, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami." "Comment ?" "Tu vois j'étais super ami avec ce gars, Matt, mais dès lors que Yamato est arrivée, cela n'a plus était pareil et j'ai fini par le perdre. Il m'a trahi et ça je l'ai pas supporté." "Alors tu en veux à Yamato.Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je lui demande de sortir avec moi ?"  
  
Taichi regarda Aki dans les yeux. Il était sérieux ? Lui aussi était tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille blonde. Elle était jolie, mais quand même, c'était une véritable hécatombe autours d'elle. Comment pouvaient-ils être tous hypnotisés à ce point, pour lui c'était un mystère.  
  
"Non, fais ce que tu veux, la vie de Yamato ne m'intéresse pas de toutes façons."  
  
***  
  
Aki alla donc parler à Yamato dès la fin de la semaine. Il la vit après leur cours commun de géographie. Quand il s'approcha en souriant, elle se mit à rougir et à essayer de détourner son regard pour ne pas être remarquée. Mais le jeune homme avait bien vu le teint délicatement rosé qu'elle avait pris.  
  
"Yamato, je peux te parler un instant ?" Demanda-t-il. "Euh, oui bien sûr." "Voilà, j'ai remarqué que tu me regardais et." "Hein ? Non, je ne te regarde pas du tout." Fit-elle très rapidement en rougissant.  
  
Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, elle regardait comment il s'entendait bien avec Taichi et comment ils faisaient ensembles tout ce qu'il faisait avant avec Tai. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'elle en profitait aussi pour l'observer. Elle le trouvait vraiment très à son goût, mais que devait-il penser d'elle maintenant qu'il avait découvert son manège.  
  
"Cela ne me dérange pas." "Vraiment ?" Fit Yamato les yeux pleins d'espoir. "Oui, en fait.Bon, je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas sortir avec moi. Euh, si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave." Lui dit-il très rapidement. "Je ne sais pas.Il faut que je réfléchisse." Rougit-elle. "C'est à cause de Taichi ?"  
  
Elle releva les yeux sur lui très rapidement. Que sous-entendait-il par-là ? Taichi lui avait raconté qu'il s'était fait passer pour un garçon pendant des années ? Ou quoi ? Son regard devint interrogateur, alors Aki se sentit obligé de développé sa pensée.  
  
"Bien, il m'a dit que son meilleur ami un certain Matt, l'avait trahi à cause de toi, et je ne sais pas, tu te sens peut-être gênée d'être avec un ami de Tai, des fois qu'il penserait la même chose cette fois." Se perdit- il en explication. "Matt l'aurait trahi ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?" "Oui." "Excuse-moi, il faut que je te laisse, je te donnerai ma réponse dans la semaine." Fit-elle tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.  
  
Aki la regarda s'éloigner mais ne fit aucun geste pour la retenir. Yamato elle se rendit à l'appartement de Taichi, il fallait qu'ils mettent les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes, cette situation n'était plus possible. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. "Matt ?" "Tai, il faut qu'on parle."  
  
A suivre. 


	3. chap 3

Ah, je ne vous avez pas menti, il a fallu attendre moins longtemps, il faut dire qu'à part la 1ère page, tout était déjà écrit avant le chapitre 2.Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire des histoires dont j'ai la fin avant le début. Bref, merci pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser aussi pour ce chapitre, moi ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir!!!!  
  
Carine^^  
  
Sous Les Apparences - Chapitre 3 -  
  
  
  
"Matt ?" "Tai, il faut qu'on parle."  
  
Le brun fut vraiment surpris de trouver son ancien meilleur ami sur le pas de sa porte, et accepta sans trop réfléchir que Yamato entre pour discuter. Elle avait l'air passablement irritée et il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui faire. C'était plutôt lui qui avait des objections à émettre. Du coup il s'énerva aussi et attendit en essayant de garder son calme de voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.  
  
"Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Aki ??" Cria presque la blonde. "Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit à Aki ?" Répondit-il sur le même ton. "Tu lui as dit que j'étais la cause de ta mésentente avec ton meilleur ami." "Et alors, c'est vrai, non ?"  
  
Ils se regardèrent de façon un peu haineuse un moment. Dans un sens Taichi était soulagé car il allait enfin pouvoir dire à Yamato ce qu'il pensait vraiment d'elle, mais d'un autre côté, il était vraiment blessé qu'elle ne le comprenne pas. Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, non ?  
  
"Je ne comprends pas." Fit-elle un peu perdue. "Et tu te disais mon meilleur ami. Ca m'étonne pas !" "Et bien explique-moi, bon sang !!!" "Très bien, je me suis senti trahi que tu me caches que tu étais une fille. Donc techniquement, c'est depuis que tu es une fille que je ne suis plus ami avec 'Matt'." "Mais je suis Matt !!!! Ca change rien du tout !!!" S'énerva-t-elle.  
  
Il passèrent quelques temps à se regarder sans rien dire, puis ils recommencèrent à se balancer tous ce qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement depuis la 'surprise' de Yamato. Il était devenu évident pour chacun d'eux qu'ils n'avaient plus rien en commun et que finalement leur amitié n'était que de la poudre aux yeux.  
  
Pourtant, Yamato resta et tenta d'argumenter encore avec le jeune footballeur, elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme cela entre eux. De son côté Taichi avait des idées bien plus arrêtées et commença à se demander si elle ne s'accrochait pas parce qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui. Oui, ça devait être ça, il allait lui laisser une dernière chance, puis vérifierait sa théorie même si c'était aux dépends de la jeune fille.  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux Yamato ?!?" "Je ne sais pas"  
  
Taichi l'attrapa alors par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Sans prévenir, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant violemment. Yamato eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour essayer de se dégager. Le brun avait toujours été plus fort qu'elle, et aujourd'hui il l'était particulièrement.  
  
"Tai, laisse-moi !!" Pleura-t-elle.  
  
En entendant les sanglots de son amie, Taichi la lâcha.  
  
"C'est ça que tu attends de moi Matt ?? Réponds !!" "Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tai !!"  
  
Sur ces mots, la jeune fille partit en courant de l'appartement des Yagami. Tai la regarda sans faire un seul geste pour la retenir et s'excuser. Une fois la porte claquée, il alla s'installer sur le canapé où il resta un moment allongé à regarder le plafond. Inconsciemment, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses lèvres, là où quelques instants plus tôt il avait sentit les douces lèvres de Yamato.  
  
Il était en train de rêvasser en caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce quand il se leva brusquement. Il attrapa son blouson et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Sans réfléchir, il prit les escaliers quand il vit que l'ascenseur n'était pas assez rapide et dévala les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Alors il courut comme un dératé en direction du parc, là il ralentit et s'approcha doucement d'un muret.  
  
Au pied de ce muret se trouvait une personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle avait la tête contre ses genoux et ses graciles jambes pliées contre elle. Nul doute qu'elle était en train de pleurer quand on voyait ses épaules se soulever de façon saccadée.  
  
"Matt ?" "Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tai. Tu ne comprends rien."  
  
Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre et Yamato continua de parler.  
  
"C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit toutes ces années. Je savais que si tu savais que j'étais une fille ton comportement changerait. Tu ne m'aurais plus invité à dormir chez toi, on n'aurait plus regardé de films tout en les critiquant ensemble. Tu ne m'aurais plus appelé au milieu de l'après- midi pour aller manger une pizza...Je n'aurais plus été ton meilleur ami."  
  
Yamato releva alors la tête et posa ses merveilleux yeux bleus emplis de larmes sur Taichi. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. C'était à cause de lui que Yamato était dans cet état de détresse. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être trahi par son meilleur ami, mais lui qu'avait-il fait quand il avait appris la vérité. Il avait été le plus odieux des amis. Il s'assit à côté de la blonde et posa son bras autours de ses épaules.  
  
"Je suis désolé.J'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs.Matt ?" "Hum" Répondit 'Matt' en le regardant. "Tu veux venir dormir à la maison comme avant ?" "Oui."  
  
***  
  
Ce soir là, les parents de Tai et Kari n'étaient pas là, c'était une bonne chose car Taichi ne savait vraiment pas s'ils l'auraient autorisé à inviter une jeune fille chez lui pour la nuit. D'un autre côté, c'était de Yamato dont on parlait et elle était déjà venue maintes et maintes fois. Le brun se retourna vers la blonde avec un sourire un peu intéressé.  
  
"Si tu veux rester ce soir, il y a une condition." Fit-il aussi innocemment que possible. "Qui est ?" Répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil. "Tu dois me faire un truc bon à manger !" Fut la réponse immédiate du brun. "Du chantage maintenant ?" "S'il te plaît Matt !!! J'ai rien mangé de comestible depuis qu'on s'est disputé !! Tu sais comment ma mère cuisine ! Je survivrais pas avec ce qu'elle m'a laissé dans le frigo."  
  
Yamato poussa un long soupir et haussa les épaules mais finit par accepter. Après tout elle devait manger aussi et les essais culinaires de Mme Yagami n'étaient pas très appétissants. Elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, Taichi la suivant comme un chien espérant avoir un morceau de ce qu'elle allait préparer. C'était comme au bon vieux temps.  
  
Finalement, ce n'était pas comme au bon vieux temps. Certes ils riaient ensemble, et se lançaient leurs habituelles petites piques mais dès qu'il y avait le moindre contact physique, l'un ou l'autre se dégageait rapidement en rougissant. Le plus dur fut le film qu'ils regardèrent dans le salon, chacun dans son coin de canapé, ne regardant jamais l'autre. L'atmosphère était pesante. Vint l'heure de se coucher.  
  
"Euh, Matt, tu peux dormir dans la chambre de Kari." "Euh, oui, ça sera mieux.Bonne nuit" "Bonne nuit."  
  
Taichi s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue comme il le faisait pour se marrer quand ils étaient tous les deux des "garçons", enfin que Taichi croyait qu'ils l'étaient. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise pour se moquer gentiment de la façon dont la mère de Tai le couvait. Mais aujourd'hui, après cet innocent baiser, ils ne purent se regarder, et ils se quittèrent en rougissant plus que jamais.  
  
***  
  
Le matin arriva et surpris chacun des deux amis. La gêne qu'ils avaient ressentit la veille les avait empêchés de dormir correctement. Pour chacun d'eux il était clair que reconstruire leur ancienne amitié serait une chose difficile. C'est Taichi qui y avait le plus réfléchi, et après le déjeuner, il décida d'en parler à Yamato.  
  
"Matt.Je suis désolé, mais tu avais raison." "Raison sur quoi ?" "On ne peut plus être amis comme avant."  
  
Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent Taichi frémit en voyant les yeux de Yamato se remplir une nouvelle fois de larmes.  
  
"Pourquoi ?" Fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça. "Parce que je vais devenir fou sinon. J'ai sans cesse envie de te prendre dans mes bras quand tu es à côté de moi, je ne cesse de penser au baiser que je t'ai volé." "Tai." "Je ne vois que deux solutions, soit nous devenons plus que des amis, soit nous arrêtons définitivement de nous voir." "Je ne sais pas quoi te dire." "En attendant que tu aies la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de se voir. C'est trop dur pour moi, désolé."  
  
Yamato partit de chez Tai plus que confuse, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de l'ultimatum qu'il lui avait donné. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse et qu'elle mette au clair ses sentiments.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon, maintenant, il va falloir attendre un peu, parce que je ne sais pas encore comment va réagir Yamato, enfin, d'après le résumé vous vous doutez de la fin, mais je ne sais pas comment y arriver. Si vous avez des idées, faîtes m'en part, qui sait, ça pourrait m'aider ^^  
  
Carine^^ 


	4. chap 4

20 reviews déjà, mazettes si ça continue comme ça, je vais dépasser mon score de 29 reviews de "Une simple Histoire" (si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous pouvez toujours le faire, pareil avec mes fics sur les samouraïs de l'éternel, Ronin Warriors en anglais). Alors j'ai eu pas mal d'idée dans vos reviews, certains veulent voir Yamato avec Aki avant, d'autre pas du tout, bon, j'ai eu une idée qui va reprendre un peu tout ça en mettant un peu d'angst. Je peux pas m'en empêcher et comme j'aime écrire surtout ce qui ce passe dans la tête de mes persos et leurs rapports avec les autres, ça devrait le faire.  
  
Carine^^ PS. Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment eu d'autres problèmes en tête ces derniers temps.  
  
Sous Les Apparences - Chapitre 4 -  
Yamato passa son week-end à réfléchir mais le lundi matin venu, elle n'était pas beaucoup plus avancée que quand elle était partie de chez Taichi. Le seul problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui elle allait les voir et qu'elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. D'un côté il y avait Aki, avec ses beaux yeux verts, il lui plaisait beaucoup, d'un autre côté il y avait Taichi et leur amitié qui pourrait être renouée.  
  
Comment allait-elle faire pour choisir, elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.Peut-être que si elle demandait conseil à Sora elle saurait quoi faire, après tout elle avait le symbole de l'amour. Oui, elle allait demander son avis à Sora. Sur cette idée, elle partit le c?ur beaucoup plus léger pour sa journée.  
  
***  
  
"Sora, une de tes amies est là." Fit la mère de la jeune fille rousse. "Yamato ?!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Demanda Sora tout en prenant son manteau. "J'ai un problème, faut que je te parle." Répondit la blonde.  
  
Elles restèrent silencieuses sur près de la moitié du chemin. Sora attendait patiemment que Yamato se confie à elle et lui parle de son problème, mais la blonde semblait trop perdue dans ses pensées pour la remarquer. Ni tenant plus, la rousse stoppa nette devant son amie, l'obligeant à sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
"Bon, maintenant tu me dis ce que tu as !" "Excuse-moi Sora, c'est juste je sais pas comment te le demander.Aki m'a demandé de sortir avec lui." Finit-elle par avouer. "J'en étais sûre !! J'avais remarqué comment il te regardait !!" Fit Sora toute enthousiaste. "C'est pas tout.Tai aussi." "Tai ?!?" Faillit s'étouffer Sora. "C'est pour le moins inattendu." "J'ai besoin de ton aide pour choisir."  
  
Sora passa le reste du trajet à réfléchir à la question de Yamato. Deux garçons lui avaient demandé de sortir avec elle, mais elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Ce n'était pas à la jeune tenniswoman que ce genre de situation arriverait. Enfin, se lamenter sur sa vie amoureuse n'allait pas aider à résoudre le problème de la jeune fille blonde.A moins que. "J'ai une idée !!" Fit joyeusement Sora. "C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que c'est ??" Demanda avidement Yamato. "Et bien, ton problème c'est que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir, non ?" "Oui, c'est ça." "Et bien, si j'étais toi, je sortirai avec chacun des deux une fois, et je ferai mon choix après." "C'est une idée."  
  
***  
  
Oui, l'idée de Sora n'était pas idiote, le problème c'est qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle allait sortir avec chacun d'eux avant de prendre sa décision, ou alors elle devait leur dire. Yamato passa les premières heures de la journée à se triturer l'esprit avec cette question, avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle allait le dire à Taichi, mais pas à Aki. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.  
  
A l'heure du déjeuner, elle alla parler avec son ami de toujours. Elle le trouva seul à une table, certainement en train d'attendre ses amis de l'équipe de foot comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis la rentrée. Elle profita de l'occasion pour l'aborder.  
  
"Tai, il faut que je te parle." Fit-elle doucement. "Matt ? Tu as pris une décision?" Demanda-t-il non sans appréhension. "Oui, et non, c'est pour ça que je dois te parler, seul à seul." "OK, allons dans la cours, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci."  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers un point à l'écart du réfectoire et s'arrêtèrent sous un arbre qui masquait la vue à ceux qui auraient pu passer sur le chemin. Yamato s'assit sur l'herbe et fut aussitôt rejointe par Taichi. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir, mais au fond de lui il espérait une réponse positive de la blonde.  
  
"Donc ?" Finit-il par faire. "Bien, tu sais qu'Aki m'a aussi demandé de sortir avec lui." Commença-t- elle. "Tu l'as choisi à moi, c'est ça ?" La coupa-t-il. "Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas entre vous deux avec lequel j'ai envie de sortir, alors ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais sortir un soir avec lui, et un soir avec toi pour être sûre de mon choix." "C'est pas super sympa pour Aki et moi, tu vas lui dire aussi ?" Demanda Taichi. "Non, je te le dis à toi car tu connais mieux la situation, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des tensions entre Aki et toi à cause de moi, donc je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui dire. Et le pourquoi de la chose, c'est que je ne veux pas décider de sortir avec l'un de vous deux pour me rendre compte après que c'est l'autre que je préfère. Je veux être sûre de moi." Lui expliqua-t-elle longuement.  
  
Ils restèrent côte à côte un long moment. Yamato attendait la réaction finale de Taichi, une approbation serait ce qu'il pouvait avoir de mieux, mais s'il lui disait qu'elle se fourvoyait complètement dans son plan, elle l'aurait écouté aussi. Tai de son côté ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ce qui était positif c'est qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore rejeté, mais dans un autre sens, elle ne se jetait pas non plus à son cou.  
  
"Très bien, je me plierai à ton choix.Donc, on se voit quand ?" Demanda Tai en essayant de ne pas paraître trop déçu. "Je ne sais pas, dimanche, ça te vas ?" "Ouais, tu vas voir Aki quel jour ?" Fit le joueur de foot. "Samedi je pense." Répondit-elle. "Ah, donc la balle sera dans mon camp, ça sera à moi de te convaincre !" Essaya-t-il de plaisanter.  
  
***  
  
Quand Yamato laissa Tai, elle s'en voulut un peu. Il avait l'air tellement triste qu'elle ne vienne pas lui annoncer qu'elle sortait avec lui que ça lui fit mal. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire endurer cette situation, mais après tout, c'est lui qui s'y était mis tout seul. Elle n'allait pas s'apitoyer pour lui, elle ferait comme elle l'avait décidé et verrait bien ensuite. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle trouve Aki.  
  
"Bonjour beauté, tu cherches quelqu'un ?" Fit une voix derrière elle.  
  
Yama se retourna après avoir sursauté pour savoir qui s'adressait à elle comme cela. Quand elle vit qui était là, son visage se fendit d'un magnifique sourire. Devant elle se tenait Aki, souriant comme toujours quand il était en présence de la blonde, ses yeux verts si parfaitement assortis à son blaser.  
  
"Aki, justement je te cherchais." Fit Yamato en rougissant un peu. "C'est à propos de ma proposition ?" Demanda le garçon aux yeux verts. "Oui." "Et ?" "Bien, si ça te dit, on peut se voir samedi soir." Rougit-elle encore plus. "Samedi, si ça me va ? Avec toi, tout me va." Lança-t-il avec un sourire encore plus éclatant. "Bon, je dois te laisser, je suis censée déjeuner avec Sora ce midi." Fit- elle en partant.  
  
De son côté Aki était aux anges, il avait rendez-vous avec a fille de ses rêves, il n'en revenait pas. Il aurait préféré ne pas devoir attendre jusqu'au week-end pour sortir avec elle, mais pendant la semaine c'était difficile à cause des cours et des devoirs. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec quelqu'un, mais qui. Il allait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Taichi, après tout c'était son meilleur ami. Il partit donc en quête du capitaine de l'équipe de foot.  
  
***  
  
"Tai !!!"  
  
Taichi fut sortit de ses pensées quand on cria son nom. C'était Aki qui accourait vers lui, il était radieux comme s'il avait appris une bonne nouvelle. Le brun se dit qu'il avait du voir Yamato et qu'il voulait certainement en parler avec lui. C'était bien sa veine, il allait qu'il écoute son rival parlait de la fille qu'il aimait comme si de rien n'était.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, on dirait que t'as appris une bonne nouvelle." Fit Taichi en essayant de cacher sa jalousie. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'arrive !!!" Répondit le garçon aux yeux verts complètement surexcité. "T'as une bourse et tu vas aller jouer dans un vrai club de foot ?" Si seulement ça pouvait être ça se dit Tai. "Tai, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que tu veux me voir partir ! Enfin, bref c'est pas ça du tout, j'ai rendez-vous samedi !!! Et tu sais pas avec qui ?" Continua Aki prenant la remarque de son capitaine pour une plaisanterie. "Non, la chef des pom-pom girl ?" Espéra le leader des digisauveurs. "Pff, t'y es pas du tout. J'ai rendez-vous avec Yamato !!!! Tu te rends compte qu'entre tous les garçons qu'elle peut avoir, c'est ma proposition qu'elle a acceptée !!!" "C'est formidable pour toi, faudra que tu me racontes comment ça se sera passé." Dit Taichi, essayant de paraître heureux pour son ami.  
  
***  
  
Pendant que Taichi devait subir les compliments d'Aki sur 'la jolie Yamato qui allait sortir avec lui samedi', la dite Yamato avait retrouvé Sora pour lui faire le compte-rendu de sa matinée.  
  
"Alors, tu l'as fait ?" Demanda la rousse. "Oui, j'ai demandé à Aki pour le voir samedi et Tai dimanche." Répondit la blonde. "Tu vois ça c'est bien passé, fallait pas t'en faire, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne soupçonne que tu as demandé à l'autre ?" Continua de demander Sora. "Bien, c'est à dire.Je l'ai dit à Tai." Fit d'une petite voix Yamato. "QUOI ???? Mais à quoi tu penses ?????" "Je.Je pouvais pas lui cacher, et puis c'est de sa faute." Répondit timidement Yama. "Oui, je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais ça va pas faciliter les choses qu'il le sache, enfin, au moins il ne risque pas de l'apprendre de la bouche l'un de l'autre et de te demander des explications après." "Tu vois que j'avais raison !" Fit Yamato. "Je pense quand même que tu as dû lui faire beaucoup de peine, derrière ses allures de macho, Tai est quelqu'un de très sensible." "Je sais, et c'est ça le plus dur, je ne veux faire de la peine à aucun d'eux, mais il va bien falloir que je choisisse." "Et oui, c'est ça d'être populaire !" Fit Sora en riant. "C'est pas drôle !" Rétorqua Yamato qui fut quand même gagnée par la bonne humeur de son amie.  
  
Il lui restait la semaine à passer et puis elle aurait ses rendez-vous, et puis tout serait fini, elle ferait de la peine à l'un des deux, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Ils étaient grands, ils s'en remettraient. Et puis peut-être qu'elle ne choisira aucun des deux non plus, elle ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour voir les rendez-vous de Matt et peut-être sa décision. En attendant, laisser une review !!  
  
Carine^^ 


	5. chap 5

Bon, j'aurais pu reprendre le même disclamer que précédemment où je m'excuse platement du temps mis à écrire ce chapitre. Mais bon, on va changer quand même. Alors je suis vraiment désolée du temps mis!!! Surtout que je finis le chapitre connement par manque d'idées. J'ai toutes les grandes lignes de cette fic bien en tête, mais pour les petits détails du milieu, c'est vraiment pas facile tous les jours, en plus quand il fait chaud, l'écran fait monter la température dans ma chambre. Je sais c'est une excuse pathétique.  
  
Sinon, un grand merci pour les fantastiques reviews que vous m'avez, c'est surtout grâce à ça que je me torture l'esprit pour écrire de nouveaux chapitres enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez autant la suite !! (Ca je l'ai laissé ^^). Donc merci à:  
  
Muy-Kech pour sa review de la mort qui tue, sincèrement merci, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de recevoir une telle review!  
  
TaiYama/AraLego Captor Sophie qui suit l'histoire depuis la première heure. T'as fermé ton site? Si c'est le cas, tu pense que tu pourrais m'envoyer tes scans par mails ?  
  
Dream, j'aime quand on me dit qu'on aime comment mes persos pensent, vu que c'est principalement ce qu'ils font dans mes fics ^^  
  
Ariothos, ça va, ici Matt est une fille, donc on doit pouvoir faire abstraction du Yaoi, mais c'est sympa de quand même lire alors que tu n'aimes pas ce genre. Euh, j'avais pensé dire que la scène du bain n'avait jamais existé, et puis, je me suis dite, ben on verra bien si quelqu'un m'en parle ^^  
  
Shini-sama, Oui, je veux tuer mes lecteurs, Hhahahahaha, non plus sérieusement, j'espère que tu aimeras autant.  
  
Wormmonsoul, J'adore tes fics, et je suis très contente que tu aies laissé une review, même si elle n'est pas apparue.Grr ff.net qui avait des problèmes.C'est vrai que c'était la 30éme review ^^  
  
Lullu91, merci pour les idées, mais je crois que j'aime vraiment trop mon petit Aki (toujours l'amoureux transi qui n'arrive pas à ses fins.) pour en faire quelqu'un de violent, mais je crois qu'il va quand même par la suite faire du mal émotionnelement à notre petite Yama, mais c'est une surprise (vérifie qu'elle a bien effacer les grandes lignes qui étaient à la fin du chapitre, oui c'est bon). Ca sera peut-être pour une prochaine fic, mais Matt sera un garçon, ca c'est certain.  
  
Carine^^ (presque 1 page de disclamer et blabla.ce qu'il faut pas faire pour faire croire qu'on a beaucoup écrit.)  
  
Sous Les Apparences  
- Chapitre 5 -  
  
Yamato se regarda pour la troisième fois dans la glace. Cela n'allait pas, pas du tout, alors elle repartit en quête d'une tenue plus appropriée pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Aki. Elle choisit une robe rouge avec de fines bretelles et jeta la verte qu'elle portait sur le tas des vêtements qu'elle avait déjà rayés de sa liste.  
  
Elle ne fut pas non plus satisfaite de cette robe, elle était trop échancrée en plus il faisait encore trop froid pour être avec les épaules nues et elle n'avait aucun gilet qui était assorti. Elle se demanda pour la centième fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé cette scéance d'essayage pourquoi elle n'avait jamais fait plus attention à sa garde robe.  
  
Finalement, elle décida de faire une pause dans sa recherche du parfait habillement, elle s'allongea alors sur son lit au milieu des dizaines de tenues qui traînaient là où elle les avait jetées. Elle ne s'était jamais souciée de son apparence physique avant, mais là cela l'avait presque empêché de dormir, du coup elle s'était levée à l'aube pour choisir ce qu'elle mettrait.  
  
Son rendez-vous n'était qu'en début d'après-midi, mais elle voulait vraiment être à son avantage pour le garçon aux yeux verts. Penser à Aki la fit rougir une nouvelle fois, il était si charmant, il avait vraiment tout pour lui, le physique mais aussi l'esprit et puis il la faisait rire à chaque fois. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles pour cela, soit il était vraiment drôle, soit elle devenait vraiment stupide dès qu'elle se trouvait en sa présence.  
  
Après être restée béhatement à observer le plafond pendent dix bonnes minutes tout en pensant à Aki, Yamato se rassit brusquement. Elle avait trouvé. Elle allait mettre la robe que sa mère lui avait offerte pour sa rentrée. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour lui offrir des robes, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait que remercier celle-ci. Elle la trouva au fond de l'armoire, une robe noire toute simple qui allait avec tout et particulièrement le gilet de la même couleur que ses yeux. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler, et la robe faisait ressortir ses cheveux. C'était parfait !!  
  
Une fois ses cheveux coiffés et un léger maquillage posé sur son visage, elle se relaxa enfin. Ca y est, elle était prête, certes elle avait deux heures d'avance sur l'heure de son rendez-vous avec Aki, mais elle était contente d'elle. Elle commencerai à restresser d'ici une bonne demi-heure, elle le savait donc autant profiter de ces instants de calme.  
  
***  
  
Aki finit par arriver à l'heure prévue. Il était à la fois impatient, heureux mais aussi inquiet, il avait peur de faire mauvaise impression sur la jolie blonde, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il resta un instant devant la porte de la jeune fille, n'osant pas sonner. Il se mit à rire légèrement de sa stupidité, il était devant la porte de la fille de ses rêves et il n'arrivait pas à se décider à sonner.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Un instant j'arrive !" Fit une voix derrière la porte.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Aki resta sans voix. Yamato se tenait devant lui, elle était vraiment magnifique dans sa robe noire, ses cheveux étaient délicatement retenus par un savant arrangement de fines barettes. Il lui tendit maladroitement le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent derrière son dos.  
  
"Tiens, c'est pour toi." Lui dit-il. "Merci, c'est très gentil." Répondit-elle en souriant et rougissant un peu. "Tu es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui." Lui lança-t-il, en retrouvant son côté sûr de lui et charmeur. "Je, euh.J'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.Merci." Finit-elle par répondre.  
  
Pendant que Yamato avait disparu dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un vase pour les fleurs, Aki s'était assis dans le canapé du salon. Il en profitait pour observer tout ce qu'il y avait autours de lui et qui était l'environnement naturelle de la jolie blonde. C'était assez étrange, l'endroit manquait vraiment d'une touche féminine, mais bon, peut-être Yamato n'était-elle pas portée sur la décoration intérieure. Il remarqua alors des photos sur le buffet. Il se leva pour aller les regarder de plus près en attendant que Yamato ne revienne.  
  
Il y avait une photo assez ancienne ou Yamato semblait avoir six ans, elle était avec ses parents et un petit garçon plus jeune qu'elle aux cheveux aussi blonds. Le garçonnet apparaissait de nouveau avec sa mère, mais il était beaucoup plus grand, la photo devait être récente. Il y en avait encore une de Yamato et son père, récente elle aussi même si on aurait pû prendre la jeune fille pour un garçon au vu de son habillement. Et enfin, une dernière avec d'autres enfants sûrement à un camp de vacances ou elle devait avoir onze ans.  
  
Il ne n'eut pas le loisir d'observer cette photo plus attentivement car il entendit les pas légers de la jeune fille revenir dans le salon. Elle déposa le vase et le bouquet sur la table de salon et lui souria. Elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait ses photos et rougie un peu à l'idée qu'il ait pu la voir habillée comme un garçon.  
  
"C'est mon petit frère Takeru." Le renseigna-t-elle en s'approchant à son tour et en indiquant l'une des photos. "Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Il est avec ta mère ?" Lui répondit-il. "Oui, il vit avec elle.Il me manque beaucoup, je ne le vois pas aussi souvant que je le voudrais." Fit-elle tristement.  
  
En voyant les beaux yeux bleus qui se voilaient de brume, Aki envellopa ses bras autours de la frêle jeune fille. Il la sentit frissonner un peu sous cette tendre étreinte, mais aussi se blotir en remerciement contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme cela, puis se séparèrent rougissant.  
  
"Euh, il faudrait peut-être y aller si on veut arriver à l'heure pour la séance de cinéma." Fit le jeune homme en bafouillant un peu. "Oui." Répondit Yamato.  
  
***  
  
Leur après-midi se passa pour le mieux. Le courant passait vraiment très bien entre la jeune fille et le nouvel élève, et lafin de leur rendez-vous rendit Yamato songeuse et un peu triste. Tout avait été si parfait, le film romantique, la glace qu'ils avaient ensuite été mangé, le tour dans le parc.  
  
Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'ils atteignirent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de la blonde. De façon si naturelle que cela n'effraya pas Yamato, Aki se pencha vers son visage et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Les joues des deux adolescents étaient rouges écarlates lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.  
  
C'était son premier baiser.Rectification, son deuxième, mais le premier elle ne l'avait pas souhaité, c'est Taichi qui le lui avait volé. Donc techniquement, c'était son premier baiser.Elle était aux anges, elle sourit encore et esquissa un petit geste de la main en refermant la porte, non sans avoir promis auparavant à Aki de se voir le lundi en cours.  
  
Tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait rêvé. Mais demain, il fallait quand même qu'elle sorte avec Taichi, or elle était sûre que cela ne pourrait pas être mieux. Mais comment faire pour ne pas blesser son ami ?  
  
A suivre.  
  
Désolée, ca se finit bêtement. Bon, j'avais pas envie de raconter le RDV tout mielleux de Yama, j'avoue, j'avais pas le courage, et je ne sais pas quand vous auriez eu ce chapitre si je l'avais fait ^^;; Dans le prochain, le RDV avec Tai, et peut-être la décision de Yamato, mais je ne sais pas pour quand ça sera, car je veux faire avant un chapitre de "Culpabilité", mais ça arrivera bien un jour. Pareil, un jour je ferai sûrement une suite de "Une simple histoire", mais je ne sais pas quand non plus. Vous voulez pas m'acheter un fanzine sur Captain Tsubasa ? (Olive et Tom), Non? Tant pis. 


	6. chap 6

Oh. Mon. Dieu !! Ca va faire près d'un an que je n'ai pas touché à cette fic. Euh, vous êtes toujours là pour la lire ? Si c'est pas le cas, je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'ai si honte de moi, parce que bien sûr, ce n'est pas la seule de mes fics qui est dans cet état latent depuis je ne sais quand.  
  
Enfin, voici enfin le chapitre 6 qui voit le RDV de Matt et Tai.  
  
Carine^^  
  
Sous Les Apparences  
- Chapitre 6 -  
  
'J'ai rendez-vous avec Yama. J'ai rendez-vous avec Yama. J'ai rendez-vous avec Yama. J'ai rendez-vous avec Yama !!!!!!! ' N'arrêtait pas de se répéter Taichi. Il était vraiment très impatient d'être à l'heure d'aller chercher Yamato. Il s'était mis sur son 31 pour cela. C'est sûr, il allait impressionner la jolie blonde.  
  
C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois pour s'admirer dans le miroir. Certes ses vêtements n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, mais ils étaient bien loin de ses habituels bermudas. Il avait mis un jean cintré noir avec une chemise bleue. Oui, le bleu était sa couleur.  
  
L'heure de son rendez-vous était enfin arrivé, sans s'arrêter pour répondre aux questions de sa mère, Taichi sa précipita chez Yamato. Il était complètement essoufflé et se sentit ridicule de perdre le temps qu'il avait gagné sur le chemin à reprendre son souffle devant la porte. Cette malheureuse porte qui le séparait du bonheur de voir les magnifiques yeux bleus de Yama.  
  
Il finit par se reprendre suffisamment pour réussir à se redresser et sonner. L'attente le rendait nerveux, pourquoi n'ouvrait-elle pas ? Il sonna à nouveau. Elle allait ouvrir cette fois, il en était sûr et certain, pourtant, rien n'y faisait, pas de blondinette à la porte. Il s'apprêtait à sonner une troisième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage que Taichi était venu voir.  
  
***  
  
"Tai, c'est toi, je m'en doutais" "Matt, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, ça va faire presque trois fois que je sonne !!" "Ah, désolé, la sonnette nous a lâchés. Mais comme j'ai entendu du bruit derrière la porte je suis quand même venue ouvrir pour voir ce que c'était." "Pff.pour une fois que je sonne plutôt que de tambouriner à la porte." "C'est vrai ça, d'habitude tu sonnes jamais." "Je trouvais que ça faisait plus classe pour notre rendez-vous."  
  
C'est vrai, Taichi était ici car elle lui avait donné rendez-vous afin de pouvoir choisir entre lui et Aki. Mais elle devait avouer qu'après son rendez-vous d'hier, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir avec son ancien meilleur ami. Enfin, elle s'était engagée à le faire, elle le ferait, et puis avec Tai ça serait plus comme au bon vieux temps que comme entre amoureux.  
  
"Attends-moi, je vais chercher une veste." Fit-elle au brun avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.  
  
Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main quand elle ouvrit le placard de sa chambre. Elle avait un jean confortable et un T-shirt ample sur lequel elle avait mis une veste noire ressemblant assez à celle de son uniforme de l'école. Cela ressemblait aux vêtements qu'elle portait avant la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Elle rit un peu à cette pensée, si on avait été la veille et qu'Aki l'avait vu dans cette tenue, elle en serait morte de honte, mais là, il ne s'agissait que de Tai. Et pour aller faire du patin, ou un autre truc du genre qu'il n'avait sûrement pas raté de préparer pour eux, c'était la tenue idéale. C'est en redescendant dans le salon que Yamato se rendit compte que Taichi n'était pas vêtu pour aller faire du roller.  
  
C'était peu fréquent de le voir comme cela, elle se dit même, qu'en dehors du lycée elle l'avait rarement vu aussi classe. C'était nouveau et pas désagréable, mais du coup elle se sentit ridicule dans ses habits de garçon. Bah, tant pis, Tai la connaissait, et il ne s'en formaliserait sûrement pas, enfin pas trop, du moins elle l'espérait.  
  
***  
  
Finalement, ce rendez-vous s'était déroulé un peu comme celui avec Aki, Taichi l'avait emmenée manger dans un restaurant chinois avant d'aller voir le dernier film à l'affiche. Ce n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un film romantique, mais ils avaient passé un agréable moment, c'était l'essentiel. Non, le plus dur avait été une fois arrivé devant le pas de sa porte.  
  
Elle avait vu comment le brun était devenu nerveux, et elle avait bien compris que c'était le moment du baiser d'au revoir. C'était d'autant plus dur qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans une ambiance romantique, elle était plutôt dans un trip bons copains qui sortent ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps. Mais si elle ne choisissait pas Tai, elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait avec son meilleur ami.  
  
Elle prit alors la décision, de finir ce rendez-vous, comme un rendez-vous classique devait se finir et de se laisser la nuit pour réfléchir à sa décision finale. Elle posa donc timidement et furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de Taichi avant de s'enfuir à l'intérieur de son appartement.  
  
Pendant que Tai retournait chez lui le sourire aux lèvres et l'air ahuri de celui qui a reçut une trop grande dose de bonheur, Yama c'était écroulé sur son lit sans savoir quoi faire. Comment pouvait-elle faire pour choisir entre ces deux garçons qui n'avaient vraiment rien en comment. Peut-être qu'en essayant de les comparer, elle pourrait faire le tri dans son esprit.  
  
D'un côté il y avait Aki, ses yeux clairs et son sourire enjôleur, de l'autre côté Taichi avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous les deux sportifs et dans l'équipe de football du lycée, les deux meilleurs joueurs pour être exacte. Aki qui faisait battre son c?ur plus vite dès qu'il lui souriait ou Taichi qui la faisait toujours rire à coup sur.  
  
Aki ou Taichi. Taichi ou Aki. La passion ou l'amitié. Une histoire peut- être sans lendemain ou son meilleur ami. Aki ou Taichi. Aki ou l'amitié de Tai. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté à nouveau, la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter de voir son amitié avec le leader des digisauveurs brisée une nouvelle fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui était le plus important pour elle, ne plus voir Aki ou bien ne plus voir Taichi.  
  
Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle la connaissait depuis la rentré, et puis il avait été si gentille avec elle pendant leur rendez-vous. Elle était sûre que si elle le choisissait, il ferait tout pour quelle soit heureuse, n'était-ce pas ce qui importait le plus ? Oui, sa décision était prise, demain elle lui annoncerait, c'était incroyable comme tout à coup un poids semblé s'être ôté de sa poitrine.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Question, avez-vous deviné qui Yama a choisi ? Vous pouvez toujours me mettre votre réponse dans votre review ^^. Bon, pour ma part, je vais essayer de me remettre plus sérieusement à cette fic, parce que là, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je l'avais mise de côté.  
  
Carine^^ 


End file.
